1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser light generator control circuit and to a method for controlling a laser diode.
2. Related Background Art
Optical transmitters comprise a semiconductor laser and a laser drive circuit. In the field of optical communications, a semiconductor laser is driven by a laser drive circuit and generates signal light that corresponds to a transmission signal.